Aircraft braking systems often include locked wheel protection. Locked wheel protection prevents wheel lock in circumstances where tire skidding would have otherwise occurred, for example, during landing on a runway with a low coefficient of friction, such as an icy runway. Tire skidding occurs when a tire ceases or substantially ceases to rotate relative to a landing surface (e.g., runway), resulting in sliding of the tire. Tire skidding may cause an aircraft to lose directional control, which is typically hazardous. Aircraft may be steered by selectively applying braking to one or more wheels. For example, an aircraft may be steered to the left by selectively applying the left side brakes, causing the aircraft to pivot about the left side wheels. In certain low speed applications, a locked wheel protection system may interpret such steering methods as an imminent tire skid, and thus apply locked wheel protecting techniques. However, in these applications, the locked wheel protecting techniques typically result in unpredictable aircraft movements, and thus, may be disconcerting to the pilot. For example, a locked wheel protecting technique may comprise releasing all braking pressure. Such a locked wheel protecting technique may disrupt steering. Thus, improved braking systems are desirable.